Harry Potter & The Werewolf Attack
by Freeflare
Summary: What if Buckbeak was alittle late saving Harry & Hermione from werewolf Lupin?
1. Prolongue

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I own nothing except the idea for the alternate ending of the third Harry Potter book/movie. All the other ideas, books, characters, movies and etc. be long to J.K. Rowlings and the people who made the movies. Yada yada yada, you get the point.**

**A/N: Okay, basically this is my version of what should have happened when Harry and Hermione went back in time to save Sirius in the Prisoner of Azkaban. So just remember everything from the previous years and what happens before the whole time travel thing is the same.**

"Let's go." Harry told Hermione before running off past bushes on the tree line of the Forbidden Forest following himself from earlier that night.

Hermione followed after him as quickly as she could and stopped when Harry did.

They watched anxiously as the earlier Harry distracted Professor Lupin from Sirius, Harry stared at himself as he threw a rock at the angry werewolf as it prepared to strike his godfather with a death blow. The werewolf turned and roared at the Harry that threw the rock as it raised it's claws at him, "Awooo!" Harry stared around in confusion seeing Hermione grab Lupin's attention with the howl, Harry quickly grabbed her hands to stop her. "Hermione what're you doing?!" he hissed in a quiet tone, "Saving your life." Hermione responded and sent another howl in Lupin's direction. "Thanks." Harry whispered as Lupin turned his full attention to them and pounded in their direction. "Great, now he's coming for us." Harry stared at the werewolf, "Yeah, didn't think about that. Run!" Hermione called as she took off in the opposite direction into the forest, Harry took a moment to follow her. Lupin was almost on their heels as they ran, Harry tripped over an exposed root in the ground and fell to the dirt ground. Hermione helped him up and quickly started running again, they slipped in behind a large tree to hide. Harry tried to keep his breathing as low as possible as not to attract Lupin's attention as he slowly circled around the tree. Harry and Hermione slowly backed up to stay out of his sight but backed up too far revealing their hiding place, a low growl signaled that the werewolf was right behind them. Lupin reared up and Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione turning his back to Lupin to protect her from the blow, Buckbeak came running out of no where striking the werewolf with his talon.

Lupin fell outstretching his arm and raking his claws across Harry's back causing a cry of pain to sound from the teen. Harry fell from the impact of Lupin's claws hitting him and let go of Hermione before hitting the ground.

"Harry!" Hermione knelt down to her friend and tried to help him up but pulled her hand back feeling something warm and wet. Hermione looked at her hand and gasped, even in the dim moonlight she could tell that it was blood on her hand. Harry's blood. "Harry?!" she rolled Harry over to see if he was okay.

Harry blinked open his eyes to see blurry shapes moving around him. His vision slowly focused and his hearing came back to him as he looked up at Hermione above him. "Ugh...Hermione..?" Harry moaned moving his hand to his forehead.

Buckbeak had fended Lupin off by now and trotted back to them.

Hermione held a concerned expression on her face as she took off her jacket and wrapped it around her injured companion's back. She was especially concerned when she saw how deep the four long cuts were. They reached from Harry's right shoulder down to his left side, "Harry, we need to get you to Madam Pomfrey."

"N-No...Sirius.." Harry protested quietly as he pushed himself up cringing, he looked up seeing several dementors flying towards the lake and started running as fast as his battered back would allow.

Hermione followed him incase he needed help which she knew he would.

Harry saw that his earlier self and Sirius were about to die and he realized the person who saved them was actually himself. He ran out to the edge of the lake and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!!" A bright white light started glowing from the tip of his wand and defended his earlier self and Sirius from the dementors. Harry felt like his legs were turning to jello, as his earlier self passed out so did he hearing Hermione run up behind him to catch him as he did.

Hermione managed to get Harry onto Buckbeak's back and save Sirius sending him off with Buckbeak telling him she would take care of Harry til he got settled. Then started taking Harry to Madam Pomfrey, she ran as fast as she could to find the nurse before Harry lost much more blood.


	2. Were or Not

"Bloody hell, Hermione! What happened?!" the red head known as Ron stared terrified at his best mate's torn back.

Hermione hesitated on telling Ron Harry's new condition but she really had no choice, "Ron..Harry was..scratched by Professor Lupin.."

Ron looked bewildered, "Well why would he do that?"

Hermione sighed, "No, I mean...while he was..a werewolf..Ron.."

Ron still didn't understand, "But I thought only a werewolf bite would...you know."

"Not necessarily, if Professor Lupin's werewolf genes are potent enough it will..have the same effect as a bite would.."

Ron turned almost white at this new information, "Then...H-Harry's..a...a...."

"I'm not sure yet. We have to wait to see if he shows any..signs..of lycanthropy to be sure..." Hermione explained sending a very concerned glance at the battered raven haired teen.

"We?! Whad'da mean we?!" Ron looked petrified at the thought of being near another werewolf twice in one day or at all for that matter.

"Ronald! Don't tell me you're willing to give up your friendship with Harry because of something he can't control!" Hermione was furious at Ron's objection to helping his own friend.

Ron stopped to consider this and looked at the still unconscious form of his friend, he suddenly felt guilty realized that the brunette girl was right. "'Suppose you're right...."

At that moment the pale looking boy groaned in his sleep mumbling something in a whisper.

Hermione and the crutch ridden Ron quietly listened to their friend's audible dreaming.

"N-No....p-please...stop....professor....." Harry grimaced at the stinging pain in his back from tossing around abit.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows feeling sorry for the boy who lived and gently started to shake him awake.

Harry slowly opened his bright green eyes and tried to decipher the fuzzy figures watching over his bed at him. "'Mione....Ron....?" he murmured weakly, he reached a hand out to grab his glasses but instantly recoiled and hissed in pain from the deep cuts in his back.

Ron grimaced at his friends pain and felt abit more guilt wash over him from not wanting to help him earlier. "You alright mate?" he asked quietly.

Hermione handed him his glasses so he could see properly.

Harry slowly pushed his glasses on and blinked abit getting his eyes to focus, "Yeah..I feel fine.." He pushed himself up into a sitting position and immediately regretted the action.

"Harry..you were attacked..by Professor Lupin...during the full moon.." Hermione explained softly.

Harry stopped and looked at Hermione with a thoroughly concerned expression, "Then..that..means....I'm.."

"We don't know yet, Harry." Hermione said quickly before her friend panicked, even tho it was rare it could still happen given the current conditions.

Harry relaxed but only slightly, "How long will it take to figure it out?" He asked quietly to his friends surveying their expressions carefully.

"I don't know, but it should be more evident around the next full moon." Hermione saw the anxiety in the raven haired boy eyes behind his spectacles. "But we'll be there with you through it okay?"

Ron nodded in agreement deciding his friend needed support now more than ever.

Harry smiled abit and nodded his thanks to his friends before Madam Pomfrey came rushing in to mend Harry's wounds.

**A/N: Kinda short but I would like some reviews and comments before I continue so please review/comment ^^**


	3. Realization

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting in the hospital wing, Harry finally managed to be able to walk properly again. Tho he did notice that there were absolutely no remnants of the previous full moon, he didn't mind so much about that than he did about the consequences of his new found healing abilities.

Hermione sat with Harry in the dorm room helping him catch up on what the rest of them had learned from previous classes.

Ginny walked into the room and sat down next to Harry with a curious look on her face.

Harry glanced at the red headed girl unsure of why she was suddenly so curious about him.

Ron sighed and looked at his younger sister, "What Ginny?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why Harry wasn't around for so long." Ginny said quietly looking from Harry to her brother and back again.

Harry froze and felt as tho his mouth had gone completely dry while his heart pounded.

Hermione stared wide eyed at Ginny trying to think of a way to get around the question.

Ron sighed deeply again, "Harry was gone for a while because Lupin.."

"Had me over for a while at his house so I could have a break from school." Harry quickly cut in trying to sound convincing.

Ginny gave him a slightly odd look but shrugged, "That's kind of odd but okay as long as you can catch up on your studies." She got up leaving to the girl's room at the top of the spiral stairs.

"Harry, why did lie to Ginny?" Hermione asked in a hushed whisper.

"I..don't want her to know yet....I don't want her to freak out or think I'm a freak again.." Harry whispered back referring to last year when the whole school thought he was the "Heir of Slytherin". He was still trying to convince some students that he wasn't.

"Shouldn't she know?" Ron muttered quietly leaning forward a bit to look at Harry.

"No..I she should..just not yet..please." Harry whispered looking at his friends pleadingly.

"Alright, we won't tell her or anyone else but you're going to have to tell her eventually Harry." Hermione said quietly back to the wizard.

"I know." Harry sighed leaning back looking at the book in his hands with a slightly depressed shadow over his face.

The next weeks passed by quickly with no one giving Harry any questions about his absence until of course a certain blonde got too curious.

"So Potter," Malfoy spat at the boy-who-lived as the class emptied out of their Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom.

Lupin raised his head hearing the start of what he thought would be a fight and moved closer.

Harry stopped and looked at the greasy blonde student.

"We missed you since you were gone." Malfoy smirked, "We didn't have our favorite toy to mess with for a long time." He laughed with Crabbe and Goyle backing him up with incoherent babbling followed by more laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to leave, "I'm sorry everyone else had to deal with you monkeys." He muttered walking away from the group.

Malfoy stopped laughing and made his cohorts stop as well, "What's that Potter?!" He grabbed the raven haired boy's arm.

Harry tried to jerk his hand back but that only proved to make his robe's sleeve fall down abit exposing his arm.

Malfoy stopped and looked at the other boy's slightly hairy palm, "What's this now Potter?" He smiled maliciously.

Harry pulled his arm back and covered it up again staring at the Slytherin in silent terror at what he would do.

Malfoy chuckled, "What forgot to shave your hands today?"

Harry gave a mental sigh of relief and gave Malfoy a light scowl before leaving glad that the other hadn't figured out what was really going on.

But one thing that both boys didn't know was that Lupin had seen and heard the whole thing. He was left standing behind the corner with a mortified look on his face.


	4. Sorry

Srry everyone!  
I ve been really busy & everything but I haven t forgotten about this so hang with me here ^^ 


End file.
